Missing
by RockerWolfPup
Summary: What if Faith would have gone back to help Buffy with Glory? AU... F&B eventually...
1. Awakening

**Summary: What happens when Faith comes back to help Buffy with Glory?  
Discalmier: Joss is god, I am just a pawn. I own nothing!  
A/N: This is the Fanfiction to my music video.  
youtube(dot)com/watch?vygxR-JMHY**

**_DON"T WATCH IF YOU DON"T WANT SPOLIERS!_**

**Prologue **

Buffy is draping a white sheet over a bed, in her bedroom at home. Through the windows it looks like its late afternoon as sunlight shines into the room. The whispers of the birds outside is the only noise in the room. Buffy smoothes the edges of the bed and looks up at the person helping her, on the other side of the bed.

"They smell good, don't they?" Buffy says in a pleasant tone. The person helping her speaks up.

"What?" The voice belongs to Faith.

"Clean sheets. Like summer." Buffy smiles at Faith.

"I wouldn't know." Faith looks down and at the sheets then back at Buffy, who has now stopped smiling.

"Right. I forgot." Buffy says sadly.

"I noticed." Faith looks at Buffy, trying to read her.

"I-I wish I could stay, but . . ." Buffy hesitantly says.

"Oh, you have to go."

"It's just with . . ."

"Little sis coming. I know. So much to do before she gets here." Faith nods knowingly. Buffy and Faith are now at the foot of the bed and now are facing each other. Buffy looks at Faith.

"Now I really have to--" Buffy starts.

"So go. Don't let me keep--" Faith starts to say but she stops as she hears something. She looks down and sees that two drops of blood have hit the sheet, a dark red on the clean white. Faith looks up at Buffy.

"Damn. Just when we made it so nice." Faith straightens and looks down at her body as she faces Buffy. She lifts her eyes to meet Buffy's, whose expression has suddenly become stoic.

"Are you ever gonna take this thing out?" Faith asks concerned as she indicates to her abdomen. Buffy's looks down, she is holding the handle of Faith's large knife. Buffy looks up with a emotionless gaze, and looks into Faith's eyes. She smirks and a second

later, she suddenly jerks the knife upwards. Horrified, Faith opens her mouth in a silent scream.

FLASH

Buffy and Faith are on the terrace at Faith's building, they are fighting each other. Faith's hand is handcuffed to Buffy's.

"What's the matter? All that killing, you afraid to die?" Buffy smirks at the look on Faith's face. Suddenly, Faith spins Buffy so she can get the leverage to use her legs and manages to snap the handcuff chain. They face off. Faith holds a length of pipe. Buffy pulls out Faith's knife. Faith is shocked.

"That's mine." Faith looks at the knife and back at Buffy.

"You're about to get it back." Buffy says with raw emotion evident in her voice.

Faith swings the pipe at Buffy, who swings the knife at Faith. Faith and Buffy both dodge the attacks and they move to the edge of the terrace. Faith kicks Buffy and she loses balance. Giving Faith the opportunity to grab Buffy and hold her at the edge.

"Man, I'm going to miss this." Faith says. Then with a swift movement Buffy breaks Faith's grip and plunges the knife into Faith's abdomen. Both of them look stunned for a moment. Faith smiles weakly.

"You did it." Faith throws Buffy away from her.

"You killed me." Faith climbs onto the low wall at the edge of the terrace and looks down. She sees a truck in the distance. Knowing she wants to jump Faith looks back at Buffy.

"Still won't help your boy, though. Shoulda been there, B, quite a ride." Faith falls backward off the wall and lands in the bed of a moving truck. Buffy scrambles to the wall and sees Faiths body, unmoving, riding away.

FLASH

A heart monitor, is beeping steadily with the heartbeat it's monitoring, in a room that hasn't been visited in a while. The blue wall has the paint peeling showing plaster. The room is dimly lit. There is an IV stand next to the bed, the tube leading

to the comatose patient lying there. Faith. There is a rumble that sounds through the room, quickly followed by lighting. The flashes pass over Faith's body, showing her pale, innocent form. Suddenly Faith's eyes open. Faith slowly turns her head to the side and sees the monitor beeping with her heart. She raises her left hand in front of her face. It's

bandaged at the wrist where an IV line is feeding her through a vein. She closes her hand in a fist. Faith then grabs the covers, pulled up to her stomach, and throws them off. As she sits up she grabs the wires and pulls the leads off her chest and the heart monitor flatlines. She stands and the IV line tugs on her arm. She rips it from her wrist and throws it on the bed. Softly she says 'ouch' She looks around at the room and see a cabinet. Opening it she sees a pair of jeans and a blue shirt inside. Removing her hospital gown, she puts on the clothes. She then looks to the bottom of the cabinet. Boots. She pulls them on and grabs the backpack inside of the cabinet before leaving the room.

As she walks into a corridor a nurse stops her.

"Excuse me but you can't be down here."

"Uh… I'm lost." Faith lies. "Where's the exit?" The nurse points down the corridor and to the right. Faith nods and walks that way. When she get outside the moon is bright and full. Looking up at it she sighs.

"Where am I going to go?" She looks down and see a newspaper. Picking it up she reads. 'March 15, 2001'. Dropping the newspaper Faith looks around, then starts to run towards the only place she knew to go. The high school. As she gets to what used to be the high school, she sees rubble. Faith walks across the street and stops when she comes to the Caution tape. Ripping it out of the way she walks another ten feet before she falls to her knees. Pounding her fist into the ground, Faith looks up again and screams.

"BUFFY… NO!" Faith is then hit with a flashback.

FLASHBACK

At the end of a building an arm reaches out and grabs Buffy by the shoulder. Instantly she grabs the man and throws him against a dumpster. Faith jumps right in to stake him. He slumps down to the ground, hurt by the impact against the heavy steel container. It's Allan Finch, but Faith is too caught up in things and doesn't realize he's human.

"FAITH, NO!"

Faith swings down with her stake and plunges it into Allan's heart, then pulls it out. Allan grabs his chest in pain and surprise. Blood pours out freely, pumped out by his now punctured, beating heart. Faith backs away as Buffy quickly gets down beside him to try to help him. Allan pulls his hands away and looks down at them covered in his own blood, shaking hard as he goes into shock. Buffy looks at the wound and sees

its severity.

"Don't move!" Buffy says to Allan.

"I didn't... I didn't know. I didn't know." Faith says shocked.

"We need to call 911, NOW!" Buffy says to Faith. Faith is paralyzed with fear. Allan shakes even harder as the blood loss increases. He looks up at Buffy.

"Don't move, i-it's okay…"Buffy tries to apply pressure to the wound, but the blood just keeps coming.

"I-I need, I need something to stop the…" Buffy begins, then Allan begins to convulse. His eyes go wide with the fear of death as blood begins to trickle from the corner of his mouth. He tries to say something, but can't get the words out. Buffy can only watch in despair, unable to help. Allan looks down at his chest one last time, then reaches up to Buffy, but his arm never makes it. It falls to his side, and his body relaxes against the dumpster, finally dead. His eyes remain wide open, staring up into nothing. Buffy stares back at him in open-mouthed horror.

END FLASHBACK

Getting up from her position on the ground Faith begins to walk away from the high school. Heading in the direction of Giles' house. When she gets there Faith looks into the window. Buffy and the gang are all there, and someone else. A boy in the arms of Buffy. 'Bitch' Faith thinks, as she see them kiss. 'I'll show her' Faith says to herself as she back away from the window.


	2. Payback

**Summary: What happens if Faith came back to help Buffy with Glory?  
Disclamier: Joss is god, I am a pawn. Nothing is mine!**

**Chapter 1**

The next day as the sun rose, a lonely brunette walked the streets of Sunnydale. She had an agenda today. Kill. Smirking as she spotted a familiar blonde, Faith walks up to a bulletin board. 'This should be good.' Upon walking close to her, Faith could hear Buffy's conversation.

"What did you tell him?" 'Willow' Faith thought.

"The truth. That she's my wacky identical cousin from England who whenever she visits hijinks ensue." 'There's my girl… Buffy." Faith smiles at Buffy's comment.

"It's good you guys have such an honest relationship." 'That'd be a first'

"Nah, I told him the story. I-I vagued up a few bits, but no flat out lies."

"That's fair. How'd you handle the Angel-ly parts?" Willow asked. 'Ya B, what'd Beefstick think of that?'

"I did some editing. It's not that I'm trying to hide anything from Riley, it's . . . just that's a longer conversation and I had a Faith hunt to do." 'Typical, hides things from everyone.'

"Any luck?" 'No'

"Couldn't find her. Don't know exactly where to place that in the luck continuum." Buffy says.

"At least you're not alone on this. I bet every cop in Sunnydale is out there looking for her, right now." 'Shit forgot about the cops. Damn, well after I finish what I've now started. I'm gone'

"Pressure is definitely high. I tell you, if I were her I'd get out of Dodge post-hasty." Buffy says to Willow. They are both right behind Faith now. But neither of them know it.

'Well time to make friends' Faith slowly turns around and smirks at Buffy.

"Well, your not me." Faith smirks, at Buffy's shocked look. Faith looks Buffy up and down. Checking her out.

"So. Check you out, B. Nice. The big girl on campus thing's really working for you."

"I've been looking for you." Buffy says cautiously.

"I've been standing still for eight months, B. How hard you look?" Faith says smiling.

"Are you all right?" Buffy asks.

"Five by five. Best thing about a coma, you wake up all rested and rejuvenated and ready for payback."

"So much for pleasantries, huh?" Buffy says sadly.

"What'd you think? I'd wake up and we'd go for tea? You tried to gut me, blondie." Faith's smile fades and turn into a dangerous smirk.

"You'd have done the same to me if you had the chance?"

"Probably but how bout this, let's have another go at it. See who lands on top"

"It doesn't have to be like this, you know?" Buffy becomes slightly angry.

"Actually, I think it has to be exactly like this." Faith's tone changes to a more rage filled tone.

"Faith, these are innocent people." Buffy motions to everyone around them. Student, Teachers, janitors.

"No such animal." Faith looks around too.

"I guess it was too much to hope that you'd use your downtime to reflect and grow."

"Could say the same about you. I mean, you're still the same old "better than thou" Buffy. I mean, I knew it somehow. I kept having this dream -not sure what it means- but in the dream this self-righteous, blonde chick stabs me. And you want to know why?" As Faith was talking, Willow removes her backpack and starts to slowly circle behind her.

"You had it coming." Buffy says sternly.

"That's one interpretation. But in my dream, she does it for a guy-Try it, red, and you lose an arm!" Faith didn't even turn to look at Willow who is holding the straps of her backpack, ready to club Faith on the head from behind. Buffy gives Willow a small nod and she backs off. Faith continues.

"I wake up to find that this blonde chick isn't even dating the guy she was so nuts about before. I mean, she's moved on to the first college beef stick she meets. And not only has she forgotten the love of her life, she's forgotten all about the chick she nearly killed for him. So that's my dream. That and some stuff about cigars in a tunnel. But, uh," Faith steps closer. "tell me, college girl . . . what does it mean?"

"To me? Mostly." Buffy's tone turns to anger. "That you still mouth off about things you don't understand."

"Maybe." Faith smirks dangerously. "But see I'm not going to stick around long enough to find out."

"See Faith, always running. Why not turn yourself in?" Buffy says.

"B… Buffy." Faith beings ignoring Buffy's comment. "Payback's a bitch, and I'm about to get my payback." Faith laughs before running off. Buffy stands there stunned for a moment before giving chance. As she runs after Faith, Faith jumps over a wall and disappears. Buffy looks around but can't see Faith. Sighing Buffy looks out one more time before turning around in defeat.


	3. Leaving You Behind

**Summary: What happens when Faith comes back to help Buffy with Glory?  
Discalmier: Joss is god, I am just a pawn. I own nothing!  
A/N: This is the Fanfiction to my music video.  
youtube(dot)com/watch?vygxR-JMHY**

**Chapter 2**

Slowly a bus screeches to a stop as it enters the Los Angeles bus station. Opening the doors of the bus, a elderly man indicates to get off. A crowd of people step off the bus. Walking around the front of the bus towards the exit, many of the people enter a building nearby. A tall brunette however does not. Faith, slowly walks away from the bus into the night. After her last stunt she was ready. Ready for her final task. Kill. Kill Angel, and whoever he's with. A young man around his twenty's steps out in front of her. 'Wrong move' Faith kick him in the stomach and punches him in the face. 'Out cold' She thinks as she picks up his keys. Looking around she see his ride. 'Nice' Faith walks over to the black Harley and turns it on. Smirking she reeves it's engine before speeding away into the night.

Stopping at a motel down in the pits of L.A., Faith gets of the bike and walks in. Taking a key, and walking to her room, Faith puts her backpack down along with the keys before falling onto the bed. She was tired and tonight she'd sleep for a few hours before killing Angel.

The next morning Faith woke up with a knock at the door. 'Who the hell?' Faith opened the door and saw a red faced man, who had eaten one to many twinkies.

"Ya?" Faith asked looking at the man with disgust.

"You are in my room." He said with anger. Looking around she shrugged before grabbing her bag and her keys. Walking past the man, she felt his hand graze her butt. Turning around she snapped his wrist. 'Broken' She smirked as he screamed in pain. Turning back around she got onto the Harley and drove off. 'Time for payback.'

Faith walks into a local hotel. She knew what she was looking for. Spotting Angel nearby she smirked. 'Way to easy' Watching from afar, Faith's slayer hearing picks up on their conversation.

"Okay, Elvis. When you are a big star you can get away with not carrying any cash. And while we're on the subject - I think one of us should apply for a small business loan." Cordelia says. "Just to get us through the rough spots." Faith walks up behind Angel and aims her crossbow at him "I meant what's a thirty year loan to you?" Angel turns as Faith shoots and catches the arrow just in front of his chest.

"That was so cool! This is gonna be fun!" Faith laughs and then turns and runs out through a door and into the sunshine.

"Oh my God. Faith." Wesley says shocked.

"I thought she was in a coma." Angel says as he looks at the arrow.

"Pretty lively coma." Cordelia says and looks at Faith's retreating figure. Angel looks at Cordelia and then back at the arrow. Sighing he snaps it in half and places the broken pieces into his pocket. "Let's call Giles." He says and walks toward some elevators.

"Giles said she left Sunnydale about a week ago. He described her mental state as borderline psychotic." Angels looks at his crew. "Also said that they didn't talk to her only Buffy did. She said something about payback and then ran off."

"Psychotic…That explains her outfit." Cordelia mutters to herself.

"This isn't right." Wesley stands and paces.

"When a whacked-out Slayer tries to kill your boss - it's very wrong." Cordelia looks at Wesley. He sighs, sakes his head and stops pacing.

"I meant Giles. Why didn't he give me the heads-up? I was Faith's Watcher. When she came out of the coma, Giles should have contacted me immediately." Wesley states.

"Maybe he was busy trying to keep her form - I don't know - kill everybody?" Cordelia looks at Angel then Wesley. "And what about Payback?"

"He didn't know she was coming after me. He was worried about Buffy. Afraid Faith might try to kill her… again." Angel sits down on top of his desk.

"Is she okay?" Wesley and Cordelia say at the same time.

"Yeah, but Buffy's… Riley, Buffy's boyfriend, is missing." Angel tries to say.

"What can we do?" Cordelia says, Angel sighs.

"Help me track her down. I want you two to check police reports - beatings, killings - anything within the last week, possibly near bus stations and bars. And then you make yourselves scarce. I don't want to give her any free targets. Also check up on any body's found between Sunnydale and L.A." Angel says and stands.

"You've been targeted by a psychotic! I'm certainly not going to run and hide." Wesley stands up to defiantly.

"She coming for me. I've got a fight coming up. I don't want you to get in the way."

"I thought we were a team." Wesley says

"We're not a team. I'm your boss. You go where I tell you and I tell you to lay low." Wesley starts to say something but Angel continues. "I know Wesley you think she's psychotic, but… Last year I had a shot at saving her. I was pulling her back from the brink when some British guy kidnapped her and made damn sure she'd never trust a living soul." Angel looks down then back at Wesley.

"Angel, it's not Wesley's fault that some British guy ruined your... - oh. Wait…" Cordelia looks at Wesley. "that was you." She looks back at Angel. "Go on."

"You don't need to do this." Wesley tries again, but Angel stops him. "Let's just get to work." Angel says then walks off to his office. Angel steps into his office and starts looking through his weapons cabinet when he hears some noise upstairs. Angel walks slowly up into the other office. Someone opens the blinds in the outer office as Angel walks towards it, flooding it with sunlight

"Hey, baby! Come give us a hug." Faith is standing their smirking.

"I was hoping you'd stop by. Always good to see old friends." Angel says, then Faith pulls out a revolver and cocks it. "What's this? Wooden bullets?"

"Ooh, good idea! But no, this is for you. You know - I'm going to kill you slowly and inventively, so I'm gonna give you one chance to…" Faith tosses him the gun. Angel catches it and shoots at her right leg. Faith laughs.

"Blanks." Angel then tosses the gun back to her. "Nice."

"You didn't shoot to kill. We're gonna have to up the stakes, get you in the game a little." Faith says as she looks Angel dead in the eyes.

"What's the game exactly, Faith? Boredom? Revenge?" Angel looks side ways. "Payback?" Faith looks at Angel as he says the last word slowly. Getting angry she screams at him.

"You… you think you can get to me again don't you? Well your little boy Wesley screwed that chance up. Never going to happen again." Faith then laughs a psychotic laugh. "You think? Because what if you kill me - and you experience that one true moment of pleasure? Oops! I'd get off on that. Go ahead. Do me. Let's take that hell ride together. Come on, Angel, I'm all yours! I'm giving you an open invitation. - Jeez, you're pathetic! You and your little tortured soul, got to think everything through. Well, think fast, lover. You don't' do me, you know I'm gonna do you!" Faith aims her gun at Angel and pulls the trigger. Angel staggers back under the impact as the bullet hits his chest, gasping with pain. "Gosh. That one wasn't a blank. - Let the games begin." Faith jumps out through the window, shattering the glass. Angel backs away into the other room as the sunlight floods in.

Faith down below runs out across the street and hops on her Harley. Driving off she swerves as she almost hit's a taxi. 'That son-of-a-bitch he thinks he can work me over… think again! I know how to get his attention.' Faith smirks and drives off in search of a very familiar watcher.


	4. Just Stopped By To Say Hello

**Summary: What happens when Faith comes back to help Buffy with Glory?  
Discalmier: Joss is god, I am just a pawn. I own nothing!  
A/N: This is the Fanfiction to my music video.  
youtube(dot)com/watch?vygxR-JMHY**

**Chapter 3**

Wesley is reading from a report as he and Cordy walk up to her apartment, night. "There is another assault just two blocks away. A fight in a bar, several arrests made, and a woman fitting Faith's description was involved, - however not arrested." He looks at Cordelia.

"She charm her way out?"

"Apparently she managed to break a policeman's jaw with his own handcuffs before she disappeared into the night." He flips to another page then sighs.

"Hmm. For Faith, that is charm." Cordelia says as she unlocks the door and opens it, but it slams back shut. Looks at Wesley. Tries again - same thing. "Phantom Dennis, let us in. It's all right. It's only Wesley." She tries again, this time the door stays open. They enter and Cordelia turns on the light.

"Dennis, your ghost, I presume?" Wesley then gasp as he looks at a piece of paper he has in his report.

"Yes. He's jealous. Don't worry. Hell will freeze over before I have sex with him." Cordelia looks at Wesley as he sits down in her chair.

"What?" Cordelia looks over her shoulder at the report before gasping too. On the paper it reads…

**Military Personnel Found Dead **

**A one Riley Finn was found dead on March 18 on the outskirts of Sunnydale, California from a stab wound to the heart. Seems to have been a struggle in which Agent Finn lost his life. No one has been identified in this case but police are on the case looking for the killer. If you have any information please contact the Sunnydale P.D.**

Cordelia goes to sit as someone behind her speaks up. "I've got a little problem. - I don't feel Angel's in the game. But, somehow, I feel you guys are the key. Now what can I do to really make him hate me?" Faith straitens up from her position of leaning against the wall.

"Faith." Wesley begins

"Shut up, Wesley." Faith says in a quick manner.

"No, Faith…It's not too late." He begins again.

"For cappuccino? 'cause it just keeps me up." Faith laughs.

"It's not too late to let me help you." He says finally.

"Yes. We want to help you." Cordelia says as she starts to move away from Faith.

"I realize there have been failures, on both sides. - But I also believe in my heart that you are not a bad person." Wesley says, then suddenly Faith elbows Cordelia in the face knocking her to the ground.

"What do you believe in your heart now?" Faith says when Wesley hits her with a right cross. Faith looks back up holding her lip "Alright, Wes! - My turn." She kicks him across the room. He hit's the wall and knocks out cold. Smirking she walks over to him and picks him up in a fireman style carry. Opening the door she walks out. Faith gets Wesley and calls a cab, leaving her Harley on the side of the road. Telling the cabbie where to go she laughs to herself. 'Only a matter of time now.'

Angel walks into Cordelia's apartment. He hears moaning and runs over to where Cordelia is just coming to.

"Cordelia." He says as he helps her stand.

"She was already here. I didn't know. I made - Wesley come with me, - just to get a couple of things. She was like an animal. - She said that you weren't in the game. There was nothing - we could do." Cordelia tries to say, straining to get air.

"Take it easy."

"I'm sorry." She says and takes a deep breath. "What about Wesley, is he okay?"

"He's not here." Angel says as he surveys the room.

Faith is in an apartment build looking at Wesley who is gagged and bloodied up. She looks at him and smirks before she walks over to a picture frame, smashes it on the table and picks up one of the glass shards. "We'll switch to sharp for a while." She says grinning.


	5. Torture Me, Kill Me

**Summary: What happens when Faith comes back to help Buffy with Glory?  
Discalmier: Joss is god, I am just a pawn. I own nothing!  
A/N: This is the Fanfiction to my music video.  
youtube(dot)com/watch?vygxR-JMHY**

**Chapter 4**

"On Monday, - a guy was beaten up here, his wallet and car were stolen. He's still in the hospital. Four blocks over - is a restaurant where they had a major knock down drag out on Tuesday. Then here another guy ran into something he referred to as 'the bitch from hell,' who sent him home with paramedics. - That was on Wednesday." Cordelia says as her and Angel are looking at a map of L.A.

"This was the first. Took his wallet and keys. Is he still in the hospital?" Angel looks down at the map.

"Yeah. We were just gonna go down and talk to him." Cordelia begins.

"Where does he live?" Angel says, Cordelia points to his apartment building before walking out the door.

At the apartment, Faith is sitting in the open window of the apartment looking at the bloodstained piece of glass in her hands. It has started raining. Faith lets the glass drop and listens to it shatter.

FLASH

Faith is walking up to Allan Finch's body. He has blood stained on the corner of his mouth. Faith looks pale, and seems to be in shock. Kneeing down beside Allan, Faith looks at his dead body.

FLASH

There are several bloodstains now on Wesley's shirt. Faith goes into the kitchen and picks up a lighter.

"Did you ever wonder if things would have been different - if we'd never met. What if you'd had Buffy - and Giles would have been my Watcher? You think you'd still be here right now? Or would Giles be sitting in that chair? - Or is it just like fate. You know, there is no choice. You were gonna be here no matter what. -" She picks up a spray can. "You think about that stuff? - Fate - and destiny." She then walks over to Wesley. "I don't." She sprays can and holds the lighter flame into the spray igniting it where Wesley has a good view of resulting flame shooting out. "Not that any of this is your own fault." Does it again. "Since this may be - the last chance we will have to unload on each other, I feel that it is kind of my duty to tell you that if you'd been a better Watcher, I might have been a more positive role model!" Finally she lets the fire get close enough to Wesley's face so he can fell the flames.

FLASH

Faith is kneeling down beside Allan's body. She reaches out and touches the wound she placed there. His blood still warm it coats her hand. Yanking her hand back she stares at him.

FLASH

Faith is facing off against Angel. She is picks up a piece of wood and attacks Angel. They slam each other around and Angel manages to get the stake away from Faith, tossing her onto the sofa, and breaks it over his knee.

"Is that all you got, vampire? Get in the game." Faith yells. She kicks the glass topped sofa table at his face and broken glass flies everywhere. She jumps him, wrapping her legs around his waist and slamming him against the wall. She keeps hitting him, and they both fall to the floor with Faith sitting on top.

"Come on, Angel! I thought you were bad!" She screams in his face. Angel takes a hold of one of her wrists and tosses her off him. Faith tries to hit him with a floor lamp, but he avoids the hit, so she instead sweeps the feet out from under him as he gets up then catapults him over the sofa and across the room. She jumps over the sofa after him. Smashes a vase over his back then slams him into the ceiling. Wesley has shimmied around and is trying to cut his bonds using a knife stuck in the floor. Faith swings at Angel but he keeps ducking them, so instead she kicks him in the gut. Angel comes back and hits her, she hits back then tosses him back over the sofa.

"You can't take me! No one can take me!" Faith yells in a more desperate tone. She jumps to kick him again as he gets up, but Angel intercepts her kick with a piece of furniture. Faith sends him flying across the room again, then smashes up a glass-shelving unit when Angel ducks her next kick. Angel slams Faith down on the floor then slides her headfirst across the room into a wall. Faith comes up with another piece of wood in her hand.

"Come on!" Faith says more to herself than to Angel. Angel tackles her and they both burst through the window, falling two stories to land on a trash-container lid. They roll off of it and Faith again throws Angel around.

"You're gonna die!" Faith says to Angel. While above in the apartment Wesley is almost done sawing through his ropes. Faith keeps hitting and kicking Angel. The rain has now picked up and it seems to be pouring down now.

"You hear me? - You don't know what evil is! - I'm bad! - Fight back!" Faith says in a desperate tone. In the apartment Wesley has freed his hands and is untying the other ropes. Faith keeps punching Angel, sometimes he ducks, sometimes the hits connect. Angel grabs a hold of her.

"Nice try, Faith." He says in a calm tone. He tosses her away from him. Then walks after her. "I know what you want." He says as she hits him and he hits back dropping her. She comes back up hitting and screaming, but not making much of a dent. Wesley then leans out of the window and sees Faith beating up on Angel. He goes into the kitchen and grabs a butcher knife, then heads for the door. Angel as he dodges another punch.

"I'm not gonna make it easy for you." Angel says to Faith. Faith throws herself against Angel screaming.

"I'm evil! I'm bad! I'm evil! Do you hear me? I'm bad! Angel, I'm bad!" She begins to sob, grabbing a hold of Angel's shirt she shakes him. "I'm ba-ad. Do you hear me? I'm bad! I'm bad! I'm bad. I've killed people! Killed them! Angel…" She stops shaking him. "Please. Angel, please, just do it. Angel please… just do it. Just do it. Just kill me. Just kill me." Faith cries out the last words. Angel wraps his arms around her shoulders and pulls her against him. Faith's legs give in and they sink to their knees, Angel still holding her as she cries.

"Shh. It's all right. It's okay. I'm here. I'm right here. Shh." Angel tries to soothe Faith. Wesley then runs out of the building holding a knife. He sees the scene in front of him and drops the knife.


End file.
